


Beautiful

by Mishima



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Come play, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishima/pseuds/Mishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent looks beautiful like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Damen is lying on his back with Laurent straddling his lap, Laurent’s chest and face all flushed a pleasant shade of pink as he rides Damen’s cock, the pace maddeningly slow. Laurent’s skin is glistening with sweat and his hair all disheveled from the attention Damen was paying it only moments ago.

Laurent looks beautiful like this.

Laurent’s mouth forms a little ‘o’ as he takes his pleasure from Damen’s body. Laurent’s lips are red from where Laurent had been biting them. Slowly, ever so slowly, Laurent moves his hips on Damen’s lap with practice. Laurent doesn’t hesitate anymore, he doesn’t hold himself back, but his release, when it finally comes, is always a surprise.

He comes with a tiny ‘oh’ and with wide open eyes, like he needs to make sure it’s Damen inside him. Damen rubs his thighs gently and offers him words of praise that Laurent doesn’t seem to hear. He’s lost all his rhythm, his movements nothing but tiny jerks as he rides it out.

When he’s done, he collapses on Damen’s chest. Damen can feel Laurent shaking and his breathing is heavy. He runs his hands through Laurent’s hair and kisses his neck and nips at his earlobe and the way Laurent laughs is all the pleasure Damen needs.

“Just... give me a moment,” Laurent says. He sounds so light and relaxed and Damen is so happy he aches.

Dame’s painfully aware of his own hardness, but he doesn’t move. Laurent starts moving again soon, getting back to his previous position on Damen’s lap. He moves his hips and smiles when Damen gasps and then he does it again with more intent.

“Tease,” Damen says, as he rests his hands on Laurent’s hips.

Laurent smiles in reply. Damen’s stomach is covered in Laurent’s come and Laurent starts to smear it all over Damen’s chest. “Look at the mess I’ve made,” Laurent says, fake innocence in his voice.

Damen grabs his hips and thrusts up into Laurent’s welcoming warmth. Laurent closes his eyes and moans a little and Damen knows it’s just for show, but he’s past caring now. He takes the moaning as encouragement and starts fucking Laurent the way he needs it. Laurent rests his weight on Damen’s chest and takes it, eyes closed and mouth open.

“Laurent….” Damen moans.

Damen’s found his rhythm now and it won’t be long before he comes. Laurent is moaning encouragingly on top of him, his head thrown back, pale neck exposed and covered in sweat. Damen curses his position for not allowing him to run his tongue over it and taste it.

He’s close. He’s so so close but he can’t come. Not yet. Laurent’s cock is starting to stir again and Damen takes him in hand, thumbing the slit carefully. He pumps it slowly, teasing a second orgasm out of him.

It works. Laurent is getting increasingly louder and his hips are matching each of Damen’s thrusts. He clenches his muscles around Damen’s cock and that, combined with the way Laurent looks like this, is all it takes to push Damen over the edge. He’s coming in long, hot spurts inside Laurent. He’s barely aware of Laurent fucking himself on his hand. Damen tightens his grip and lets him. Laurent’s second release pools on Damen’s stomach and Damen can’t help but dip his fingers in it and paint Laurent’s lips with it.

“Oh…” the sound escapes Damen’s mouth before he can help it. Laurent moves his face to meet Damen’s finger and closes his eyes as Damen traces his lips with come. When he’s done, Laurent sucks his fingers clean and that alone is enough make Damen’s dick start to harden again.

“I don’t think I can go again,” Laurent says.

“You feel so good.” Damen is smearing the come over Laurent’s neck now, down his chest, thumbing his soft cock. Laurent shifts and winces when Damen slips out of him.

Damen brings Laurent down to kiss him. Damen holds Laurent’s face in his hand as he licks his lips clean. He tastes salt on his tongue and Damen loves it. When he’s done, he keeps holding Laurent, caressing the soft skin of his cheek as if it were something precious. Laurent closes his eyes and, when their foreheads touch, Laurent sighs softly, just a small, happy sound of pleasure. Damen wishes they could stay like this forever.

Or at least until Nikandros knocks at the door.


End file.
